Hogwarts Academy Semester 1
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: *Everyone is Muggles Fic* Harry is accepted into a prestigious school everyone he loved went to. Is it a new start or the same old story to Harry now that he's escaped from Dudley's reign?
1. Chapter 1

This is a completely different universe than the books, as is allowed by rule of a Fan FICTION, therefore this doesn't follow ANY of the books or really any plot that you know of. Kaythnxbai P.S. In actuality I think I'll put this as a 'everyone is a muggle fic'

Draco Malfoy seemed to have everything, according to Harry. The blond had friends, fortune, family, prestige, a fancy house, love,everything. Harry, on the other hand, only had celebrity.

Hogwarts Academy was a grandiose private school, usually catering to the wealthy, yet by luck and a terrible accident, Harry was granted entrance. Harry James Potter was orphan of a well-known yet poor family- his parents having supported his low life aunts and uncles on his mothers side.

On the eve of Harry's seventh birthday, his parents were at a public speech for the homeless when a gang battle broke out from several sidestreets-catching a multitude of innocent citizens and the Potters in the middle-and little Harry was an orphan. His baby sitter, uncle Siri, had to break the news to him first and to bring him to his Aunt and Uncles after it was all done.

What Petunia and Vernon didn't know was that even after expressly forbidding Harry from writing; he would sneak a packed envelope once a week to the mail full of daily notes telling him all about life at the Dursleys. The only way Sirius could get a letter back to Harry was after Harry made friends with the postman-who incidentally didn't like the Dursleys either, claiming they threw a shoe at Him for yelping more than a dog and interrupting _their _peace. Once Sirius tried to take the Dursleys to court for neglecting Harry and such but nothing ever seemed to stick.

As Harry grew older he was forced to work in the lawn and care for the garden, building his strength and quite a nice tan too, and while it stormed he was either in the kitchen or sitting room scrubbing until everything glistened. He never let Petunia know but he adored the cooking she made him do. He studied hard in school, pissing his family off because he did better than Dudley, yet with Dudders brutish attitude Harry still had no friends.

When Harry turned twelve, Sirius wrote him a letter, telling him to change the address he wrote to. Harry's response letters were full of why's and what's going on's until Sirius responded almost two weeks later. He had finally gotten a permanent job at his old prestigious high school and he hoped Harry could make it in when he was old enough.

That was what kicked Harry into overdrive until he could send in his application two years later. Only twelve children were chosen a year to go on scholarships and Harry was hoping he could make it. Three days before school was to start, Harry got a letter.


	2. The Ball starts Rolling

**So I finally found the story on my computer and decided to keep going with it. I hope everyone still love it as much as before :P But here is part 2 after erm…*mumble* 11 and a half months Sorry! But here you go and thanks all whos staying with me. Let me know if it's any good cause I don't remember much of it lol**

_**Harry J. Potter,**_

_** We are proud to inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts Academy. We sincerely apologize for the lateness of the letter or of any inconvenience this may cause you. In accordance with the lateness, uniforms will not be needed until the second month of school. Following is a list of books you will need. Upon reaching the school you will meet with a counselor to help you choose your courses for the year following. We thank you for your time and patience.**_

_** Minerva McGonnagal**_

_** Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts Academy**_

__Harry didn't know how it timed so well but the Dursleys were out shopping for Dudders Smeltings uniform when he got back. He immediately ran to the phone and dialed a cell phone number Sirius gave him. He was nervous to be talking to the man he hadn't verbally heard from in almost ten years.

One ring

A second

Three

Fou- "Hello?"

Harry's throat caught. "S-Si-sirius?"

"Harry? Pup? That you?"

"Y-yeah. H-hey."

"Whats wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt? I can be out there in about an hour…" he mumbled quietly. "if I speed a lot." He then spoke in his normal tone. "Is everything going alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, Sirius. Not this time." Harry was smiling at the worried older man. "I wanted to ring you while they were out and tell you the news."

"What news?"

"Well…I applied to Hogwarts Academy."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? But if you applied just now its too late, Pup."

"I got a letter from them today. What would have caused them to respond so late?"

"There's been a lot of staff changing going on. I'm the general first year gym teacher."

"Siri?"

"Yeah pup?"

"Will we spend a lot of time together?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was accepted." Harry said softly, the phone cord twisted around his finger nervously.

"I…" Sirius paused, worrying Harry.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me around. I just thought it'd be nice. I'll let them know I won't go."

"Harry. Shush. I was just stunned you were accepted. I'm sorry and of course I'm stealing all of your spare time to catch up, If you'll have me that is."

"Of course Siri! Harry practically shouted.

The front door slammed open and Harry could hear Vernon's thunderous footsteps. "Boy! Where are you?"

"Can you pick me up today Siri? Please?"

Sirius could hear the fright in Harry's voice. "Course Pup, be there ASAP. Love you bye pup."

"Bye." Harry hung the phone up as fast as he could, but not soon enough.

"What were you doing, boy?"

"Wr-wrong number. A wrong number called."

"You lie." He bellowed. "_And_ we told you to Never touch the phone." He backhanded Harry across the kitchen. "Go do the lawn, boy."

Harry nodded and walked past Vernon out the door, thankful he had stashed his acceptance letter under a loose floorboard in his cupboard. He cringed as the sweltering heat hit his fast bruising cheek. He knew it was going to just be one of those days


	3. The Storm Before the Calm

An hour or so later Harry was trimming the four huge rose bushes when Dudley came outside twenty minutes into the trimming, chowing down on a hamburger. It was taking all harry had to ignore the pig coming up to his step ladder when all of a sudden the step ladder was bumped roughly. Dudley laughed behind him as he wavered on the edge of balancing before tumbling roughly into the middle of the grandiflora bush. It really was a lovely bush,growing to near nine feet tall with a variety of colors- this one specifically was purple- and several sizes, when fifteen year olds weren't tumbling into them.

"Oi, loser! You jus broke mummy's prize bushy plant thingy. I'm telling." Dudley laughed before waddling back toward the house, the whole way shouting for his mother.

Harry whimpered slightly, trying to climb out of the sharp bush without catching too many more thorns to his body. As he sat on the ground near the bush Petunia came out of the house glaring. Her anger was visible to Harry-her hands shooks her shoulders tight- and he hated every minute of it.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Bush?!" Yep she was pissed with a capital P.

Harry decided to be honest even if it went nowhere. "Dudley ran into the step ladder deliberately and knocked me in."

"My little dudderkins would _never_ do such a thing!" Dudley was nearly snorting with his laughter. "Would you my little dudder duddikins?" Petunia swiveled to Dudley, who snort/gag/coughed to cover the surprise and laughter he was nearly letting out.

He slowly began to turn red before swallowing roughly then coughing. "O'course not mummy." He whined at her. "I'm hungry."

"Just a minute dudder love." She smiled at the whale. "Go on inside and I'll be right there." Dudley nodded and trotted back to the house while Petunia turned and glared at Harry. "You will stay out here, trimming every plant and bush _correctly _then mowing weeding watering and organizing everything. If I hear so much as a peep from you, you _will_ live to regret it. Understood, brat?"

Harry nodded softly before standing and climbing on the step ladder to continue trimming the plant. "Yes ma'am aunt Petunia. Not a word nor sound."

"good." She sneered at him before going back to the house.

Harry sighed softly before looking at his arms. He snorted softly, bemused. There were thorns all over him and he hadn't realized it till then. The next few minutes he took the time to pull the thorns out before wincing as he touched the swollen cheek with two thorns in it.

"Boy!" Vernons shout came from inside the house. "Go get the door."

Harry sighed and left the thorns there for now and headed around the side of the house to greet whoever their visitor was. He tried to straighten out his dirtied shirt and pants before stepping around the corner. There standin on the porch, paying no attention to him stepping around, was a teen about his age-possibly the same age- primly dressed in pressed clothes and shiny shoes.

"Excuse me but may I help you?" Harry's voice was soft as he pushed the unfolded bandanna on his head back in place.

The teen turned around to Harry and focused on him. "I'm looking for one Mister Vernon Dursley." His voice was even proper and it stunned Harry.

Harry straightened his shoulders up, trying to seem a bit taller and more respectable. "Just a moment, sir, and I'll see if he's erm…receiving visitors." He walked past the other teen, opened the door slightly, slipped in and shut it behind him.

Harry's breath was short and he hoped he didn't mess up. He walked softly to the living room and stopped at the doorway. Silently he hoped he wouldn't get hit for interrupting the tv watching.

"Uncle Vernon?" He fisted the bottom of his shirt nervously as the man grunted. "Theres a man at the door for you."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen him before." Vernon stood up and began to dust off the chip crumbs from his shirt. "He's young though, sir." Vernon froze.

"What?"

"He seems about my and Dudley's age." Vernon huffed and walked to the front door with Dudley and Harry behind him a few steps.

The large man flung the door open enough for the teen to see him and Dudley but not Harry. "Hello, I'm Vernon Dursley. How may I help you?" He had a businessy tone of voice.

"I was asked by my headmaster and his godfather to come and receive someone by name of Harrison Potter." Harry softly gasped but Vernon only eyed him out of the corner of his eye.

"No one here is named that." His voice was short and clipped, lying through his teeth.

He tried to slam the door in the boys face but he had already stopped the door with his foot and hand. "I beg your pardon sir but I do believe he resides in your _humble_ abode." He sneered up at Vernon. " I am to receive Harrison Potter and relieve you of his presence until summer of next year. The fees of tuition and such have already been cared for. All is needed now is Harrison Potter." His voice was unwavering in it's icy sharpness.

Vernon huffed. "What do you need'em for?"

"To take him to school."

"Which?"

"Hogwarts Academy." Everyone could see the gleam in Vernons eyes at that.

Hogwarts academy _was_ hard to get into and it was a well _refined _and _respected_ school. "He he is then." He reached back and grabbed Dudley by the shoulder and pulled him forward.

The teen outside raised one brow, amused. "I have a few questions for Harrison Potter then." HE looked at Dudley then shot a quick glance at Harry, forcefully hidden by Vernon. "One- What one subject are you terrible in?"

Dudley brightened stupidly. "I know that one. He's bad at, I mean _I'm_ bad at sciences."

The teen slightly huffed in amusement. "Two-What is your godfathers name?"

"Serus." Dudley pronounced wrong.

"Three-What profession does your godfather have?"

"Uh…oh! He's a drunk!"

The platinum haired teen smiled viciously. "One-sciences and maths, two-SeriOus, and three-he is a gym teacher at Hogwarts Academy. Now if you will step aside and let Harrison grab his things, we can leave."

Vernons face began to turn purple. "This _is_ Harrison."

The teen sneered. "Step aside plebian and let us leave." He held out he hand toward Harry, not noticing Vernon reaching to the side.

"No!" It was the first word Harry spoke, pushing himself infront of the platinum haired teen as Vernon swung the iron poker down toward the teens head.

The teens eyes widened greatly as he watched the purpling man hit the real Harrison at the joint of his neck, collar bone and shoulder with the metal rod. He watched the teen crumple against the doorframe with huge eyes. Making a split decision, the platinum haired teen grabbed the real Harrison's arm and pulled him behind himself as he began backing down the porch steps. He kept a grip on the frail feeling teen till they made it to the car before turning to unlock the door but keeping an eye on the purple man in the doorway.

"Get in. I don't care what they say, your coming with me." He was holding the door of his car open impatiently as the injured teen slowly climbed into the car. "I'll get you back to the Academy and to safety." He closed the door quickly and hurriedly went around the car digging his keys out on the way. "This isn't the last of this, Dursley!" He called out to Vernon before getting in the car, starting it and leaving the cul-de-sac.


End file.
